


The Last Straw

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chair Sex, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gratuitous Smut, Nico Feels, Sad Nico, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Will has been working himself into the ground with schoolwork and Nico is worried about him and angry about being ignored.





	The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for and posted to my Tumblr.  
> *I don't own these characters.

Nico entered the study for the sixth time that night, once again carrying a tray filled with food. Will hadn’t eaten in several hours, too busy working on homework and studying for final exams. Nico wasn’t sure if he was just imagining things or not, but to him Will seemed to grow paler every day. Frankly, it was worrying Nico. And not just worrying him.   
Will had spent the last week doing nothing but studying, researching and writing. He hadn’t taken any breaks or made any time for anything else, not even for food. The only times he had eaten had been when Nico brought him food and forced him to eat. Nico had had to hand feed him a few times. So, Nico was understandably feeling frustrated and neglected. 

Nico nudged the door closed behind him with his foot and studied the blonde sitting at the desk. Will had spent so much time bent over a textbook or his laptop that Nico wondered if he would have a permanent hunch when he was finally finished. Nico cleared his throat loudly a couple times and, as usual, he received no response from Will. Sighing, he walked up behind Will and set the tray down on top of a stack of textbooks. 

“You need to eat, Will,” Nico said, putting his hands on Will’s shoulders. He grimaced at how tense they were and started rubbing them in an attempt to relax them. 

Will shook his head and said without looking up, “Not hungry.” 

Nico bit his lip and tried again. “You skipped lunch, you need to eat supper, babe.”

Will shrugged his shoulders away from Nico’s hands, mutely shaking his head again. Nico dropped his hands, dejected. He started to tune around, intending to leave the room, but a split second decision had him pulling Will’s chair back and turning it so that he was facing his boyfriend. Will shouted in surprise and glared up at Nico. Nico dropped to his knees in front of him and slid his hands up and down Will’s thighs. 

“Well, if you don’t wanna eat, maybe you could take a break and we could fool around instead?” Nico asked, looking up at Will from beneath his lashes. 

Will roughly pushed Nico away and resituated himself at the desk, muttering at Nico to “Go away, and let me work, I don’t have time for distractions!” 

Nico sat on his knees, hurt and wanting to cry, for several seconds. Then, his hurt turned to anger and he stood up. He grabbed the back of Will’s chair and pulled him far away from the desk. Ignoring Will’s outraged yell, Nico straddled his legs and grabbed Will’s shirt with both hands. He pulled Will close so that their faces were mere inches away from each other, glaring at each other. 

Will opened his mouth but Nico mashed his mouth against his hard. The kiss wasn’t much of a kiss, with more biting and teeth clashing than real kissing, and it lasted for a few minutes. When they finally broke apart, Nico covered Will’s mouth to keep him quiet. 

“I’ve had enough of this, Will! You haven’t left this room in over a week, except to go to the bathroom. You’re barely eating or sleeping, you haven’t showered in days! Enough is enough and I’m not letting you do this to yourself anymore!” Nico said angrily, nose to nose with Will. 

Will pulled Nico’s hand away from his mouth and, holding it in a tight grip to keep it away, cursed and yelled, “Dammit, Nico, I’m not just goofing off in here, I’m working on school work and studying for my finals! This is my future and I can’t afford to slack off on it! This is too important to-” 

Growling, Nico kissed Will again to shut him up. Will grabbed Nico’s shoulders, and to Nico’s surprise he pulled him closer instead of shoving him away. Nico groaned and fisted his hands in Will’s hair, tugging on it hard. Will moaned and his hands dropped from Nico’s shoulders to his ass. He squeezed, eliciting another moan from Nico, and eagerly slipped his hands into Nico’s skinny jeans and under his underwear, searching for bare skin. When he found it, he gripped tight, fingers digging in just the way Nico liked it. 

Nico arched his back, pushing his butt into Will’s hands. He abandoned Will’s mouth and attacked his ear instead, making Will pause his groping and groan loudly. Nico bit his earlobe, hard, and Will instantly grabbed Nico’s face and mashed their mouths together again. As they resumed fighting for control of the kiss, Nico impatiently tugged up Will’s shirt. Sensing where this was going, Will broke the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt off and then he dove for Nico’s mouth again. 

Nico’s moan was cut off as Will took his mouth again, but then he scraped his nails down Will’s chest. Will hissed, as Nico had scratched hard enough to leave marks, but in retaliation he slipped his hand under Nico’s shirt and pinched his nipple. Nico’s body jerked and his cry was lost in Will’s mouth. Will pinched again, and again and again, until Nico was spewing gibberish against Will’s lips. Satisfied, Will’ s hand slid down his chest, down his stomach, and stopped on his crotch. 

"Yes, please, Will, I need this! Please, touch me, please!“ Nico didn’t realize that he had slipped into Italian but Will found it to be incredibly sexy. He didn’t need to know Italian to understand the meaning behind Nico’s words, the urgency in his tone was very clear. 

Will quickly opened Nico’s jeans and slipped his hand inside without preamble. Nico cried out when Will touched him where he desperately needed it. Will took a moment to revel in the sound before he pulled Nico’s cock out and freed it from his underwear. Nico rocked his hips, trying to create some friction but Will’s hand held him still effortlessly. While Nico’s cries grew louder and more demanding, Will used his free hand to open his own jeans and free himself. Already hard, he shifted until their cocks were lined up. 

"Gods, Will!” Nico shouted impatiently, trying to rut against Will. Grinning, Will released Nico’s cock and grabbed his ass again. He pushed Nico’s jeans down as far as they could go so he could get to more of Nico’s skin, which Nico appreciated with another moan. 

Free to do as he pleased now, Nico placed his hands on Will’s chest. He couldn’t stop himself from moving, his hips thrusting hard and fast. He pressed himself closer to Will, trapping their cocks, between their bellies. Nico whimpered at the new friction, a sound which Will echoed with a moan. Will raised one hand and grabbed Nico’s hair, using that hold to tilt Nico’s head and bare his neck. Will instantly latches on to his skin, sucking, licking, and biting the way Nico liked. 

That was too much for Nico, who was already on the edge, and he fell over. His cries reached a crescendo as his body jerked. His fingernails dug into the skin on Will’s chest, and the small bite of pain did it for Will. He bit down hard on Nico’s neck through his release, wringing one last shocked shout from Nico before he whimpered and fell slack against Will.   
It took a couple minutes for Will come down but when he did he released Nico and buried his face in Nico’s neck, nuzzling the skin there in a quiet apology. He wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and Nico loosely draped his around Will’s neck. They sat like that for several minutes, catching their breathe and waiting for their bodies to return to normal. Finally, Will moved. 

He placed his hands on Nico’s head and lifted it so that he could see Nico’s eyes. Nico stared at him somberly, with pain and fear in his eyes. Will swallowed and licked his lips. 

"I’m sorry, Nico,” he whispered. Nico shifted uncomfortably and tried to look away but Will held his head firm. “No, listen. You’re right, I’ve been horrible this week, especially to you, and you’ve been so good to me this whole time, making sure I ate and worrying about me, I’m so sorry I was such a dick, next time you should hit me with a book or something, drag me out of here by force if you have to, just don’t let me be a dick like this ever again.” At the end of Will’s ramble, Nico smiled slightly and nodded. Will sighed in relief and pressed his forehead against Nico’s. 

"You scared the hell out of me, Will,” Nico confessed. 

Will flinched. “I’m so sorry, Nico. I’ve ignored you all week, you’re right to be angry with me and I shouldn’t have called you a distraction or yelled at you.” 

"I wasn’t afraid for me, Will, I was afraid for you. You’ve been running yourself into the ground this week. It’s not good for you, physically or mentally. You’ve got to stop and pace yourself.” 

Will nodded in agreement and understanding and then kissed Nico softly. Nico smiled against his lips and kisses him back. 

Then, Nico pulled back, grimacing, and said, “Way past time for a shower, sunshine boy. You stink.” 

Will laughed and hugged Nico, ignoring his protests and comments about his smell.


End file.
